Lost and Found
by Christy W
Summary: The Powers have one more mission for one of the fallen heroes.


Title: Lost and Found  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR15  
Part: 1/?  
Fandom: Angel/Bones/Lie to Me  
Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me. Angel belongs to Joss Whedon, Bones belongs to Fox and Lie to Me belongs to CBS. I'm just borrowing them for my vicarious thrills ;)  
Distribution: and TtH  
Summary: The Powers have one more mission for one of the fallen heroes.  
Author's Note: Found this on my computer…apparently forgot to post it- Should be working on it more once I finish my other Lie to Me story, but here's the first part.

She lay on the ground and moaned. If death hurt this bad, she'd be glad to have it over with already. She ached all over, but whimpered when she heard someone moving nearby. The footsteps came closer and a cool hand was laid against her throat.

"Bones, we've got a live one here," the man yelled.

The voice sounded familiar. "Angel?" she whispered.

The man chuckled. "No, not quite," he murmured as the darkness claimed her again.

* * *

The next thing she heard was the familiar beeping of hospital monitors. She turned towards the door as the nurse came in.

"Miss, there's someone from the FBI here who'd like to talk to you now that you're awake."

She was wondering why the FBI wanted to talk to her when Seeley Booth walked in. "Glad to see you're okay. We weren't sure how serious your injuries might have been. When we found you, you didn't have any identification on you, and you're lucky to be alive. So, could you possibly tell us your name, where you're from and how you ended up in a warehouse near Market Square?" he asked, taking out his notepad.

"My name is Cordelia Chase, I'm from LA, and I don't understand why you're acting like you don't know all that already, Angel."

"I'm sorry, but my name is Seeley Booth, but I'll see if I can find your information and maybe your friend Angel and get back to you," he explained as he walked out.

Cordelia leaned her head back against the pillow and sighed. What the hell was going on?

* * *

"Doctor Lightman, you have the Jeffersonian on line one," his secretary informed him as Ria came in the room.

"What can we do for you, Doctor Brennan?" Cal asked, motioning Torres to take a seat.

"Actually it's Seeley, Cal. We've got a Jane Doe here that was found in the warehouse we found a couple of Conrad's latest victims, but her story doesn't make sense, so Bones, er Doctor Brennan, suggested your firm might be able to help sort things out."

Cal looked up at Torres, contemplating whether she'd be able to handle the unusual group at the Jeffersonian. Mentally nodding, he told Booth they'd meet him at the hospital in a few minutes.

Cordy felt ready to punch something, but was still tied down with all the tubes and wires. She rolled her eyes when another official looking guy showed up in her room.

"What? More tests? More questions about where I'm from and how come there's no record of me anywhere in California? How there's a Sunnyvale, but no SunnyDALE? Though, to be honest, Buffy did let the town fall through into the Hellmouth," she muttered.

Cal angled his head to the side as Ria came and stood behind him. "No, no questions about that," he said wryly.

Cordelia's eyes narrowed when she heard his accent. "Okay, well, if you're with the Watchers, you can kiss my ass. I'm not gonna tell you anything about where Buffy is now."

Cal just stayed quiet, filing away all those little tidbits and expressions for later. "Where do you remember being last?" he asked finally.

"A hospital bed in LA. The Powers woke me up to tell Angel something important and then...I woke up here. The FBI guy told me I was found near Market Square, but I don't know how I got from LA to DC or why," she finished, frustrated.

Ria noticed Cordy's hands gripping the sheets, her anxiety and desire to leave screaming at the other woman. "What day did you wake up to tell your friend the important news?" she asked. "It might give us a timeline of how long you were traveling between LA and here."

Cordelia looked up and to the left. "Lemme see, Angel and Connor fought two months before he took over Wolfram and Hart and I woke up three months after that, so probably around May 12, 2004."

Cal and Ria exchanged looks and Cordelia caught it. "What? What's wrong? Tell me what's so wrong about that date!"

"Miss Chase, today's date is May 14, 2009. You've been gone for five years, and apparently have no memory of any of the time in between," Torres explained.

Cal held the door open for her and looked back at a shocked Cordelia. "We'll be back later, but until then, just rest and recover."

Booth looked up as they walked out. "So, is she delusional? Or just lost her memory?"

"We're not sure at this point, but she does believe everything she's told us, and she's also given you a lot more to go on to try and verify her story."

Booth sneered at Cal. "Not much need- her social security number comes back to an actress in LA, not her. The town she swears she grew up in never existed on any map we've found, nor have we been able to find any evidence of the friends she talks about."

"What about the firm she mentioned?" Ria asked.

"Wolfram and Hart? Not sure...that, I will be looking into, but I'll give you a call when they release her, so you can talk to her again. For the time being, at least, she's a material witness to whatever Conrad might have done."

Just then, monitors began to beep frantically and the three of them turned to see nurses rushing in and that Miss Chase seemed to be in the middle of a seizure.

Running into the room, Cal laid a hand on her arm to try and help hold her down. He felt a snap of electricity but ignored it when Cordelia stopped shaking, opened her eyes, and stared at him. "Wife...daughter...Conrad...gotta help the hopeless," she said with a sarcastic smirk as the monitors started returning to normal.

Cal looked up at Booth. "Any of that make sense to you?"

"Conrad's the one we're after, not sure which mother and daughter, though that has been his MO," Seeley explained, then looked over when Cordelia interrupted.

"From the Surround Sound snippets I got from the doc here, it's his ex-wife and kid," she informed them, then grabbed Cal by the wrist as he went to move. The electricity sparked between their hands again and Cordelia closed her eyes as if in pain. "Look, from what I saw, they're not who he's after next. Besides, your ex works with the DA's office- this kind of thing won't help her with her job and your teenager will sure as hell resent you breathing down her neck about this."

Cal, Seeley and Ria all looked at her with varying expressions of interest, surprise, and distrust. Booth was the first one to ask what they were all thinking. "How do you know this? Conrad tell you before dumping you by his latest victims?" he asked bitingly.

"No," Cordelia snapped back. "Far be it from you to believe me, but I think Dr. Lightman touching me gave me focus to the vision I had. Vision, people- NOT seizure. Had to explain THAT enough times in LA to know the look."

"So, by my touching you, you saw into my head? My thoughts?" Cal demanded coldly.

"Not exactly. See, before I got the vision, I'd been trying to figure how to show you guys I'm not lying and would like to help if possible. Then the Powers send me this jumble of images and sensations that clarified to him and his family when he tried to help hold me down."

Booth frowned. "Well, no touching of me, thanks. I know my part in this little drama- I help catch the asshole making sushi out of these women."

Cordelia smirked at his back as he slammed out. "Got a temper like Angel," she muttered. Turning back to the two profilers, she grinned. "So, can I get to help or do I need to tell you how the Powers showed where Mister FBI agent might have missed a step when trying to figure out who I am?


End file.
